


Cave kisses

by Cadoan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A quick drabble set right after you find out who Reyes ~actually~ is.





	Cave kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2,5 years ago but I never posted it, so when I found it recently I thought that I might as well do it now instead.

Reyes eyes were hungry when he approached, cornering Scott. Scott instinctively walked backwards, quickly hitting the cave wall behind him. Excitement surged in his blood as Reyes pressed his lips hard against his. Scott yielded immediately, opening his mouth to let the man's tongue inside. They kissed hard and fast for a few seconds before Reyes leaned backwards just the slightest.

"You have bad taste in men." His eyes flared. Scott leaned in close and put his lips against the man's ear. He made his voice low and seductive, almost husky.

"The worst."

He pulled back and leaned his head back against the stone, waiting. Defiantly? He wasn't sure. Reyes made him feel a lot of things he wasn't used to. Exhilaration, the way they'd been openly flirting with eachother. The apparent interest from the start. Reyes roared forward and kissed him fiercly again, and Scott felt... Ravished, for a lack of a better word. He pushed back, pushing against Reyes tongue with his own. He felt how the other man smiled against his mouth before he let Scott's tongue into his mouth. Scott dragged the tip of his tongue along the back of Reyes teeth, exploring. Wanted to taste, wanted to feel. Reyes tongue found his again and they lapped almost feverishly at each other's mouths. Scott's erection pressed uncomfortably against the codpiece of his Initiative armor. He lifted his hand to the back of Reyes neck when they broke the kiss, scraping his nails through the short hairs. Reyes started working his ear over with that hot mouth and those silken lips. Pangs of lust shot through Scott as Reyes licked at that soft spot where jaw and ear met. Scott’s eyes slid close as he let himself go, swimming in the sensations Reyes was making him feel. He noted in the back of his mind that one of Reyes’ hands had found itself inside his shirt, slowly travelling upwards.

“Ehem.”

Scott was abruptly pulled back to reality when someone cleared their throat in of him.

"Boss?"

Scott's eyes immediatly shot open and he met eyes with Reyes’ sniper, the one that had hidden in the shadows of the cavern. He looked almost painfully uninterested in the whole situation. He had Sloane's body tossed across one shoulder. Reyes seemed to not have heard the man, scraping his teeth against the outer shell of Scott's ear. Scott pushed him lightly in the side.

"Reyes."

The man hummed as an answer, sucking Scott’s earlobe into his mouth.

The sniper held Scott's gaze, unblinking, unmoving. Scott cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice.

"Reyes, we have company."

Reyes stopped his administrations and looked over his shoulder. He frowned just the slightest bit, still keeping his hand inside of Scott’s shirt.

"Yes?"

"The body." The sniper made a nodding movement toward the body thrown over his shoulder. Reyes threw his free hand up in a dismissive gesture.

"Throw it in a sulfur pit."

The sniper nodded and made his way out of the cave. Reyes looked back at Scott and sighed lightly, pulling his hand out of Scott’s shirt.

"Moodkiller."

Scott laughed at that, lifting one eyebrow. "I thought nothing could put you out of the mood." Reyes leaned backwards a bit, eyeing Scott up and down as he spoken to.

"I must admit, it is very hard when one is as sexy as you..." He met Scott's gaze, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. "However, dead bodies always put me out of the mood." He hovered close again, and with a breathy voice he said “But I’m sure you’ll be very good at getting me back into the mood once we get back to my place.”


End file.
